La véritable rencontre entre Naruto et Konohamaru
by Akamar13
Summary: Naruto et Konohamaru ne se connaissent pas encore et vont apprendre à se découvrir, à leurs risques et périls !


**Titre :** La véritable histoire de la rencontre entre Naruto et Konohamaru.

**Auteur :** Akamar

**Résumé :** Konohamaru a très envie de devenir Hokage mais d'abord il doit devenir ninja, comment faire ? Pour le savoir il décide de suivre le 1er ninja qu'il rencontre pour comprendre ses secrets, sauf que quand ce ninja est blond et s'appelle Naruto, les choses ne tournent pas forcément comme il l'aurait imaginé …

**Couple :** Naru/Kono

**Note :** Les fics sur Naruto et Konohamaru sont rares donc j'ai voulu faire une petite histoire qui raconte comment ils se sont connus et tout ce qui se passe entre eux qui n'est pas raconté dans le manga.

* * *

Konohamaru marchait sur le chemin qui menait à son école et il pensait à son avenir :

- Je veux pas devenir un larbin de ces saletés d'Hokage, je veux que ce soit moi le plus grand, le plus beau et le chef de ce village comme ça tout le monde sera obligé de me respecter, comment je peux me débrouiller pour devenir Hokage, ya pas un truc tout bête à faire ?

Il réfléchit et se dit qu'il devait connaître toutes les techniques existantes et ainsi il battrait tous les autres par la force, il se mit donc en quête d'un petit idiot qui allait lui donner tout ce qu'il savait sans s'en rendre compte. Il se rendit donc au camp d'entraînement des shinobis, se cacha dans un tonneau avec sa discrétion habituelle et attendit qu'un pigeon arrive. Deux minutes plus tard une tornade blonde déboula, se plaça face au tonneau et commença à préparer une technique sans même s'apercevoir que la moitié de sa tête et de ses bras dépassait.

- Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke ! TU me prends pour un abruti toute la journée, ramasse les parchemins Naruto, va demander aux villageois s'il ont vu un mec à tête de serpent, mais bien sûr Sasuke c'est normal je suis ta bonne à tout faire bientôt je vais venir te faire plaisir le soir tant qu'on y est ! (Naruto aperçoit le tonneau) Ahhh voilà quelque chose qui va me défouler, j'ai juste à imaginer la tête de Sasuke et il va rien comprendre.

Naruto commençait à préparer un Razengan sur le tonneau et donc à l'exploser lui et son occupant en une multitude de morceaux quand il entendit un cri.

- STOPPPPP ! T'es malade ou quoi tu veux me tuer, tu regarde pas si y'a quelqu'un dans un tonneau avant de le démonter !

- …

- Tu détestes Sasuke d'accord mais moi je t'ai rien fait.

- T'es qui sale mioche ? Me dis pas que tu m'espionnais.

- Non à ton avis j'adore me cacher dans des tonneaux en plein milieu de l'après-midi quand il fait une chaleur à crever, quel plaisir !

- Je vois, c'est mon corps d'athlète qui te pousse à faire une chose aussi stupide, ça me le fait souvent …

- Rêve pas blondasse ! Je voulais juste copier tes techniques pour devenir Hokage et tu seras obligé de m'embrasser les pieds, nanana !

- D'accord mais j'ai jamais vu un gamin devenir Hokage encore moins si il se cache dans un tonneau pour copier des techniques qui prennent des heures d'entraînement, tu sais tu peux me demander et je peux t'enseigner déjà les bases.

- D'abord je suis pas un gamin je viens d'avoir 12 ans et c'est vrai que c'est plus simple de te demander mais pourquoi tu me dirais tous tes trucs ? T'as pas l'air cool quand tu parles de Sasuke alors j'imagines pas sur moi si je veux devenir Hokage.

- Oh, Tu trouveras bien un moyen de me remercier, je minquiète pas pour ca ! Bon là je dois m'entraîner je pars en mission la semaine prochaine et c'est une B donc autant te dire que j'ai intérêt à savoir défendre mes fesses ! Les ninjas d'aujourd'hui ont de ces techniques perverses, mais bon j'ai tout le temps de t'apprendre ce genre de choses en attendant tu as qu'à te pointer demain à 10h ici et je commencerais ton entraînement.

- Oui Maître !

- Hiii ! J'aime bien que tu m'appelles comme ça, mais avant d'être mon disciple je dois m'assurer que tu ne diras pas mes techniques a tous tes amis, donc tu va devoir faire une chose et si tu répètes mes techniques je répèterai cette chose et tu te taperas trop la honte, nanana !

- …

- Bon alors tu dois m'embrasser les pieds, chacun !

- Heinnn mais t'es malade je touche pas tes pieds tout crasseux, t'es complètement fou !

- C'est ça ou rien.

- Rien alors ! De toute façon y'a que des ninjas au village je trouverais facilement un qui aura des techniques au moins 100 fois mieux que les tiennes, … débutant va !

Naruto leva un sourcil et le laissa parler et quand il eut fini Konohamaru partit en courant … avant de venir récupérer son tonneau.

- Tu crois pas que je vais en plus te laisser mon tonneau camouflage !

- …

- Et ne me suis pas !

- ...

Konohamaru partit donc du terrain d'entraînement et Naruto ne le vit plus de la journée jusqu'au soir où il rentra chez lui, épuisé et s'allongea sur le lit avant de s'endormir profondément.

A suivre, reviewww please :)


End file.
